


More Than Magic

by gryvon



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Community: smut_fest, M/M, Mage, Mpreg, Multi, Shapeshifting, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew's used to not getting what he wants, so he's taken by surprise when he gets more than he ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Magic

Matthew clutched his tumbler a little too hard as he stared out at the crowd. A loud bass beat filled the air, shaking the bare earth with the force of the sound. The lyrics were lost in the sheer volume, but it was the melody that they were interested in -- primal, tribal, invigorating. It was also very, very loud. It was a wonder the cops hadn't shown up. Well, not really a wonder. Someone had to have paid them off. One of the werewolves or their kin likely had that kind of connection. Maybe Stalks-the-Night. He wouldn't put it past the surly Alpha to have an in both with the police and the local underworld. Matthew narrowed his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of Stalks in the crowd but there were too many bodies and it was hard to tell one naked form from another.

A thin, wiry frame slumped against the makeshift bar next to Matthew. "I think you're the first person I've ever seen who managed to be melancholy and brooding at an orgy."

He glanced over, straight into a sweaty, well-defined six-pack of abs and then quickly looked away. Matthew was far too overdressed for this crowd. "Sorry to be such a buzzkill. I'd leave if I could, but..." Matthew waved a hand at the air above them. Not that Barks-at-the-Moon could see the magic buzzing around them, swirling in the air like a slow-moving hurricane, but he was familiar enough with occult matters -- or at least those who dealt with them -- to get the idea.

Barks shrugged, an easy move that made his entire chest ripple. Matthew's mouth watered and he took a long pull from his drink. He already had one unattainable crush on someone in the pack, he didn't need another. "I'm sure the Theurges can handle it."

Matthew bit back his first response. It would have sounded ungrateful, and he was anything but. At the very least, he was getting paid to run the ritual. It was also a personal favor, but he tried not to think about that too much. "I have to be here. My blood's in the wards and if I leave it won't hold."

The bartender wandered past and deposited a bottle of water next to Barks before moving down the line to another customer. Barks was silent for a while, staring out into the crowd with Matthew. There were a lot of people out there. Most of them were unfamiliar -- mates or kinfolk of the denizens of the Cairn. He knew maybe a handful of the werewolves, most only in passing. He was an outsider here. He didn't belong.

"You should be out there."

Matthew gave Barks a sidelong glance. He wondered if Barks had used a Gift on him. He'd heard rumors of one that let people read minds, but Barks's statement was so at odds with his own thoughts that he doubted it. He was hesitant to voice his concern so blatantly but Barks responded best to blunt honesty. Most Ahrouns were like that. "I don't belong out there."

Barks snorted. The sound came out more wolf than human and Matthew watched, fascinated as Barks's face rippled slightly between human and animal. That was odd. He was so busy staring, he almost missed what Barks was saying. "Isn't that your kind's shtick? Sex, magic, and rock 'n roll?"

He raised an eyebrow. "My kind?" He wasn't entirely unused to people calling him on his species, especially in mixed company, but Barks usually wasn't one of them.

Barks rolled his eyes. "Your type. Your flavor. Urbana? Verbiage? Whatever the hell it's called."

He couldn't help but smile, just a little. "Verbena. And yes, that is what we do, usually."

"But not tonight?"

Matthew's eyes roved over the crowd once more. He thought he caught a glimpse of Stalks's blond hair and broad, scarred back, but he wasn't sure. There were quite a few blonds out tonight. He blamed the visiting pack of Get of Fenris. The familiar ache of want made his stomach clench. "No. Not tonight."

He realized too late that Barks was staring at him. Guilt spread across his face and he quickly looked away, down at his glass because it was something safe and hey, look, there was still alcohol left in it. He fixed that problem pretty quickly, knocking the rest back far faster than he should and slamming the glass onto the counter behind him.

Barks hadn't stopped staring. "No. You aren't doing this. Do not tell me you're still hung up on him."

Matthew slouched lower in his seat. His lack of response was all the answer Barks needed.

A strong hand closed around Matthew's arm, and it was both hot and scary that Barks could close his hand all the way around Matthew's upper arm. He really needed to get to a gym sometime this century. "Come on." Barks dragged him off the bar stool and out towards the crowd. Matthew thought about protesting for about half a second. Trying to break Barks's hold wouldn't end well and, really, he kind of wanted to be out there, closer to the intoxicating energy of the spell he'd cast. They stopped just short of the crowd and Barks turned.

The kiss surprised him, not so much that it was a guy kissing him -- he was pretty used to that - but that it was Barks. It came completely out of left field but at the same time, once the shock wore off and he started kissing back, opening his mouth to let Barks's warm tongue in, it was kind of nice in a very, very strange way. Like making out with your very hot brother. Then there was a hand down his pants, way sooner than he would have ever expected, touching him in ways that were entirely un-brotherly. Matthew's eyes went wide and he squeaked. Barks's other hand was pressed flat against his back, holding him close and it felt good. Safe, in a strange sort of way since he knew exactly how dangerous Barks could be if he wanted to but that was a thought for another time when his cock wasn't being fondled. He hadn't been turned on before, but he definitely was now, ridiculously so. All he wanted to do was wrap his legs around Barks and rut, but his size and physical strength made that very much impossible.

Magic flowed in and around him, catching him in a web of his own making. He'd drawn the lines earlier, etching them deep in the ground with a knife coated in his blood. The lines were blurred now, scattered by the press of moving bodies but he could still feel them underneath him, glowing with warm energy. What had been a cool night turned oppressively hot. His skin burned with magic and his ears filled with the steady thump-thump of the music.

He was only vaguely aware of the transition from vertical to horizontal. His shirt was gone when he hit the ground, though he couldn't say when that happened. He only really noticed because of the loose pebbles prickling against his skin, not really painful but jarring in a way that served to heighten his pleasure by contrast. Barks's mouth stayed tight against his own, like he was trying to devour Matthew through his lips, and maybe that was a thing werewolves could do. Matthew would probably be okay with it because while kissing Barks upright had been pretty good, when they were flat and Barks's weight was bearing him down into the ground, Barks's kisses felt like sin.

Barks's hands moved away, depriving him of that delicious friction, but Matthew allowed it because those hands were now pulling his pants down. He wiggled, writhing in a semi-helpful way until they were off and he was naked and Barks was pushing his own shorts out of the way. Gods, Barks was big and thick and Matthew moaned just thinking about what that would feel like.

"I have been wanting to do this to you for ages," Barks said. If Matthew wasn't thinking entirely with his cock right now, those words would have meant something deep and profound. They would probably even have made him blush. He was way past all of that right now so instead he just spread his legs, inviting Barks in. The grin that spread across Barks's face was reason enough to give in and let him do whatever he wanted.

A thick, wet finger pressed in and it felt incredible, like letting a piece of the stars inside of him and maybe he was. Maybe the cosmos had come down to play with them, to intermix with their little fuckfest. He didn't really mind, especially when the hand moved and Barks's lips were so close, so easy to just lean up and catch. Barks tasted like heaven and dirt and the calm after a rainstorm. He threw his legs over Barks's hips and pushed against Barks's hand, encouraging more and faster and harder. He got it.

When Barks finally pushed his way into Matthew's body, it was exactly as good as he imagined it would be. Barks's flesh was hot and thick, spearing through him like a warm knife, stirring his blood and the magic around them. His skin burned with need, not just his own, but that of all the people in the circle and that of the tribe -- they needed more children, proper children who would grow up to be werewolves and join the ranks fighting to restore balance and order to the world.

Matthew arched backwards, and a pair of bare feet came into view. Somewhere above them someone growled and Barks froze. Matthew whined at the sudden loss of movement and shifted, planting his feet on the ground so that he could rock himself against Barks's body. Now was not the time to stop.

"Stalks."

That word had enough meaning to cut through the magic haze in Matthew's brain. He slowed his hips, not quite stilling, and followed the bare feet up to bare legs and bare cock and bare chest. At the top of it all was a very angry face that was very familiar, though Matthew had absolutely no idea why Stalks-the-Night was angry.

"Hi." He sounded stoned, which didn't seem to cure Stalks's angry face in the slightest. If he were less caught up in the moment, he might have been embarrassed, guilty maybe, though he had no reason to be considering the complete lack of anything between him and Stalks. Yeah, he had the world's largest crush but every signal Stalks had sent him was a very clear 'not interested'.

"What do you think you're doing?" The question was directed over Matthew's head and he turned towards Barks's very pale face.

Barks hesitated a moment, a complicated series of emotions warring across his face before he grimaced, his expression molding into stone. "Taking what you never wanted."

That hurt. It cut straight through him and Matthew glanced down at his chest, expecting to see blood pouring out. His skin was intact, but that didn't make the pain any less real.

"I never said I didn't want him."

Matthew's head whipped back too hard, smacking into the ground with what would have been an audible thunk if it weren't for the music. They had to shout just to talk and in retrospect, this was probably not the kind of conversation to have while shouting. Both Barks and Stalks reached for him, cradling his head in two very large hands.

Stalks wanted him. Or at least he didn't not want him which was close enough to make Matthew's heart skip a beat.

Stalks's change in position brought his cock down next to Matthew's mouth, though that was probably entirely unintentional. Matthew wasn't one to waste opportunity. Matthew shifted, arching up out of their hold to bring his mouth up to Stalks's cock. It was an awkward position and he could only get the tip in, but he still tried. Judging by the sudden clench of Stalks's fingers in his hair, he'd made the right choice.

He sucked at the tip of Stalks's cock for a moment before his head was pulled away. Barks pulled out and Matthew whined in protest, but then he was being turned, maneuvered onto all fours and that was entirely okay with him because neither man was moving away. Stalks's hand still held him by the hair, guiding his mouth forward at a much better angle. His mouth closed over Stalks's cock at the same time as Barks pushed back in and Matthew moaned in pleasure.

They started out slow, moving carefully like he was a fragile piece of art, then growing bolder, more forceful as he proved he could take it. It was heaven. He was insanely full, with Barks pounding his ass while Stalks thrust into his mouth. He could picture what it would be like when they both came. He shivered. Barks and Stalks must have taken that as a cue to touch him because seconds later there were hands on him, stroking his back and his shoulders, rubbing along his thighs and side. Then a hand, presumably Barks's, slid around to close around his erection and he very nearly came on the spot.

A loud growl -- loud enough to be heard over the music -- distracted him. It was followed by a scream. The magic in the air twisted, souring suddenly. Matthew opened his eyes and pushed Stalks away so that he could see what was going on. It wasn't good. All around him the werewolves were changing. His hand was still on Stalks's hip as he changed. Hair grew under his hand, spilling through his fingers. Matthew gasped as he felt Barks shudder behind him and then he was growing, both inside and out. Claws pricked against his skin but that didn't matter. His hands balled into fists and he let his head fall on them as Barks's cock grew, stretching him tighter and tighter.

He almost missed the fact that people were still screaming. Apparently he was in the minority of people completely okay with mid-coital transformations. Amateurs. At least the transformation hadn't made Barks stop. If anything it made him harder, more forceful. Stalks reached for him, pulling him in again with a low growl.

"Wait." He pushed lightly against Stalks's belly to keep him back. The responding growl was less than encouraging. "Just wait."

He could still feel the lines of the circle beneath him, growing fainter by the second but still there. He grabbed Stalks's free hand -- a huge, mighty paw lined with sharp claws -- and brought one of the claws down on his forearm. Blood welled up instantly. He turned his arm down so that the blood spilled directly over one of the lines he'd carved. The sudden connection slammed into him like a brick wall. He couldn't breathe, almost lost himself, save for the feeling of Barks moving inside of him. It wasn't the first time he'd used sex to ground himself, it wouldn't be the last.

Dirt mixed with his blood, stinging along the cut. He ignored it. Energy seeped out along with his blood, renewing the circle. The screaming quieted then cut off. People milled in confusion. Matthew pulled Stalks back into his mouth and let his desire pour out into the crowd. One by one they moved closer together, mortal and beast, until the ground was littered with copulating bodies once more.

Barks came with a howl, jacking his hips into Matthew so hard he nearly lost control of the magic. He fed the energy from Barks's release into the spell, strengthening it enough that he could move his arm away from the ground. Then Barks was pulling out, far sooner than Matthew expected, and he was suddenly glad he'd secured the spell because he was being moved again, pulled backwards until his back hit a hairy chest. Stalks growled, threatening. Barks growled something back and wrapped his hands around Matthew's thighs, pulling them up and open so that he was spread wide. Stalks grinned, showing far too many pointed teeth.

Stalks knelt and grabbed Matthew's hips, lifting him high enough for Stalks's knees to slide beneath him. Then he shifted, jerking forward and shoving into Matthew in one quick thrust. He threw his head back and screamed. Stalks was slightly bigger than Barks, not by much, but enough that Matthew could feel the difference as he was stretched further. His back rubbed against Barks's chest with each thrust and there was nothing he could do but take it. Between the two of them, they held him immobile, open and aloft, and he really, really didn't mind at all.

It was strangely liberating, like giving up a part of himself and having that place inside of him filled with something greater, something stronger. He felt like he was wrapped in a great furry blanket made of sex and pleasure and awesome. His hands fisted in the hair on Stalk's shoulders. He could feel Barks's breath on him, hotter than he was used to another person's breath being. There were claws pressed against his skin, but like the pebbles earlier, they heightened the experience instead of detracting from it.

Pleasure built inside of him, pooling like the energy in the air above them. It filled him until he was sure he was going to burst, that the slightest pressure from either werewolf's claws would pop him like an overfull balloon. He wasn't going to last long. He knew from experience that he couldn't hold on to energy like this for long. His body wouldn't last and he didn't want to hold off. He wanted to give in. He wrapped his arms around Stalks's neck, pulling him down until Matthew could kiss his muzzle, pointed teeth and all.

Stalks hesitated a moment before closing his muzzle over Matthew's mouth. A thick, long tongue pushed into his mouth and he came. Release hit him like a bolt of lightning, shocking him to the core and then spreading out along the ground until the circle glowed, so bright it hurt to look at. He spasmed in their hold but they didn't let him go, not until Stalks finally came with a loud, triumphant howl that echoed through the clearing.

He may have passed out. He wasn't aware of much between coming and waking up later, pleasantly sore and sticky, sandwiched between two bare chests. The ground was uncomfortable, only made slightly less so by using Stalks's body as a pillow. Barks was draped over Matthew's back, their limbs intertwined in a confusing jumble. He tried once to get up, only to be pulled back down by two sets of arms. He didn't try again.

*****

Matthew paused in the middle of the room and stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror Barks had left leaning against the closet door. He put down the box of clothes he'd been carrying and twisted so that his profile was centered in the mirror. There was something different. His shirt extended more than it used to around his belly. Was he starting to get fat? He pulled up his shirt to stare at his stomach. His arms and legs weren't any bigger but his stomach definitely was. He tried to pinch the fat but there wasn't much there to pinch. He frowned. There was a definite firm roundness to his stomach, almost as if he were....

He paled and stared at his reflection in growing horror. It wasn't possible. He couldn't be pregnant. It didn't work that way except with magic. Magic. Shit. The spell with the werewolves that had started to go wrong and then he'd fixed it, but apparently not without consequences.

"Fuck."

"Alright in there, princess?" Stalks shouted from the other room. Barks's snicker was faint but definitely there.

Matthew whirled and glared at the wall for lack of a better target. "Fuck you both, you got me pregnant."

Two thumps sounded from different areas of their new apartment. At least he wasn't the only one taken by surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
